


大新闻（下）

by kimisity



Series: 迹仁 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 一次火辣的一夜情
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Niou Masaharu
Series: 迹仁 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925023
Kudos: 28





	大新闻（下）

13、

举办酒会的酒店本就隶属于迹部财团，因此顶层保留了只为迹部提供的套间。  
仁王不想再待在酒会现场，就拿着房卡直接上了顶层。  
刷开房门时他才觉得自己太冲动了。

美色动人心吗？

他解开自己的领带，看了一眼手机，确认一下网络上媒体们并没有出什么新闻和意有所指的只言片语——他可不想自己成了迹部的大新闻。

他刚把西装外套挂在套间客厅沙发旁的衣架上，迹部就进了房间。  
同样西装革履的人看起来比他自在的多，在玄关的位置调整了房间里的灯，又打开了沙发对面的唱片机。

酒店的套房，居然有唱片机。

太奢侈了。  
仁王想。

爵士乐的声波划开空气，香氛和灯光营造出古典的氛围。

在灯光，音乐和香氛里，这个房间迎来了它不常来的主人。  
而仁王迎来一个带着古龙水味道的拥抱。

14、

舒缓的爵士乐定下了情事的节奏，于是调情和撩拨的动作也变得舒缓。

卧室的床很大也很软。  
仁王躺在上面，像躺在云上。  
而迹部握着他的腿，很慢地操他。

他们从一个吻开始，像跳舞一样拥抱着挪移到了床边，然后仁王蹬掉了自己的裤子。  
他喜欢看迹部解扣子的动作。  
优雅，又带着猎食者的气势，像衣冠禽兽。  
而迹部发觉这一点以后，刻意放慢了脱衣服的动作。

袖扣，领带，西装马甲，皮带。

迹部很白，比一般人还要白。  
仁王知道他是混血，因此对类似白人的肤色也适应良好。  
事实上大总裁的身材也像白人一样，肌肉线条明显。被掩盖在西装下的身躯比看上去要壮一些，腰腹和手臂的线条很迷人。  
这让仁王无端想起草原上正在狩猎的雄狮，蛰伏着，又突然跃起。

而自己，就是迹部的猎物。

15、

仁王很久没做了。  
他整个人被迹部禁锢在身下。微妙的，穿着西装时看不太出来的体型差让他在这样的场合显得瘦弱。  
他紧的像个处子，又在充足的前戏下食髓知味地被唤起欲望。

迹部用润滑剂和手指打开他，又哄着他自己润湿自己的手指。  
他的手指被迹部带着深入自己的身体，被润滑剂弄得一团糟的后穴很热，被手指撑开。柔软的穴肉放松了，又纠缠着追逐搅动的指节。

仁王的身体一点一点软下去。  
他喘得厉害，使不上力，几乎要溺死在柔软的云里。

而迹部就这样一点一点的拆开他，品尝他每一寸皮肤。

“你太紧了。”  
他被迹部分开腿深入到底，坚硬粗大的东西嵌入身体。这让他听不清迹部似是而非的抱怨。  
但过度的侵入感和被撑开被撕裂的疼痛唤回了他一部分神智。  
仁王原本失去焦距的眼睛眨了眨，眨掉挂在睫毛上的水汽。  
他无声地伸出手搂住了迹部的脖子，一双酸软的腿动了动，环住了迹部的腰。

他在完全被卷入情潮前想，啊，这家伙没带套。

16、

这是一个很完美的体验，对于清心寡欲了几年的仁王来说。  
他在高潮后躺在云上，有些失神。  
迹部已经射了，也退了出来，却还用手掐着他的腿弯。  
他被操过一顿以后有些狼藉的穴口此时还一张一合着，射在深处的精液随着呼吸一点一点往外流。

类似失禁的感觉让仁王皱起眉捂住了自己的肚子，而被视奸的羞耻让他刚高潮过的身体又重新泛起红晕。  
他收回腿，注意到迹部意犹未尽的神色。

啧。  
“去洗澡。”仁王说。  
迹部从善如流地站起身，又返回来拉起仁王，搂住仁王的细腰。

房间的浴室有个很大的浴缸。不，或许算是浴池，坐在里面水面能没过脖子的深度。  
旁边的柜子里放了香槟和花瓣。  
仁王没想到自己有一天还会泡花瓣澡。  
但显然，迹部喜欢。

“像拍电视剧一样。”他低声道。

声音很轻，但浴室的环境很特殊，再低的声音都能放大。

“不是很好吗。”迹部假装自己没听懂这句话里的讽刺。  
他拿了酒杯倒了杯酒，端着他反身将仁王按在浴池边。他将仁王半搂在怀里，将酒杯放在仁王唇边。

仁王确实渴了。  
他犹豫了一下，低下头。

香槟的香气在舌尖炸开。  
优质的葡萄的气息，酸甜中带着酒意。  
而浴室的热气加重了眩晕。

他喝了一半，摇了摇头。  
而迹部自己喝了一口，将剩下的酒液嘴对嘴喂给了仁王。

酒杯最后落在浴池边的地毯上，水面下一双手钻进他的双腿间。有些红肿的穴口重新被打开，热水顺着甬道流进去，又在重力作用下冲出来。  
手指带动着水流，仁王在迹部怀里颤抖。  
他在热水里提不起力气，肌肉也完全放松，软的随人摆弄。

迹部把他翻过身，从背后抱着他，有些尖的下巴摩挲着他的肩窝。  
仁王缩了缩脖子，感受到手指从身体里退出去，而自己重新被唤起的后穴收缩着想要咬着什么，又被粗大的东西顶住了。  
那根粗长的肉棒在他穴口蹭了蹭，又顶着会阴插进腿根。

仁王唔了一声，忍不住分开腿，向后翘起自己的屁股。

而迹部满足了他。

水的浮力给抽插带来了阻力。  
没有润滑剂，只有热水，也让这次插入更艰难。  
被操过一次的穴已经很软了，温顺而艰难地将这根肉棒完全吞下去。 

迹部被咬的发疼。  
他唇舌逗弄着仁王的耳尖，又伸手去揉捏乳头。  
手臂下柔韧的腰肢颤抖着，似乎已经无法承受更多。

但仁王的表情却不是这么说的。这张总显得有些嘲讽的脸染上欲望的颜色，被吮吸得红润的唇瓣微微张开，似乎在渴求。

17、

健康的性生活有利身体健康。  
起码仁王从浴室里出来时觉得自己身心舒畅。  
虽然他腿软的几乎走不了路，最后还是迹部把他抱上床的。

第二次原本就比第一次要持久，在水里的抽插还格外地慢。  
他被一下一下很重地顶弄，最开始渴求而不满足，后面失去了力气只能随着水波摇晃自己的腰。被拉长的高潮带走了他多余的力气，最终让他丢脸得差点没出浴室。

但这副情状似乎取悦了大总裁。

仁王看了一眼迹部餍足的神色，觉得自己差不多摸准了这位先生在床上的喜好。

Puri，果然最开始的猜测没错。  
衣冠禽兽。

18、

五星级酒店的高级套间给人带来良好的睡眠质量。

仁王睡到日上三竿才醒，睁开眼时还有些懵。  
然后他翻了个身，嘶了一声。  
夜里的记忆涌上来，他不自在地舔了舔唇。

洗漱完已经是午饭时间了。房间里的客房电话响了起来，温柔而职业的女声告诉他，迹部已经提前定了午饭，十分钟内会送到房间里。  
仁王挂了电话，在床边坐了一会儿，忍不住感叹了一下这良好的服务质量。

他果然不亏。  
睡了英俊身材好还衣冠禽兽的大总裁，还蹭了一晚的酒店套房和一顿星级餐。

单独采访是下午三点开始，他还有时间吃完午饭再好好休整一下。资料看完了，但采访的初稿还没定，他得在去迹部财团之前把采访稿做完。

而仁王觉得自己今天工作效率特别高。

然而准备出门叫车前，仁王接到了柳的电话。

总觉得又有什么不太好的事……柳这家伙带来过好消息吗？

“仁王，昨晚迹部总裁出席的慈善酒会，你有关注吗？”柳问。  
我有，我还在现场，但我记得没发生什么事。  
“怎么了？”仁王问。  
柳的语气里有些沉重：“XX娱乐拍到了迹部和人开房的照片。”

仁王：“……”  
仁王：“……？？？”

“开房？！”他不由自主抬高了声音。

“是啊，我把照片传给你看吧，中午的时候发在门户网站上的，我猜你还没关注。”柳说，“虽然只拍到一个背影但确实是在拥抱，不过后来他们就去房间了，也不知道是哪一个绯闻对象……唉，早知道我就留在东京了，这种事你肯定不会关注的，不趴车底根本拍不到。”

仁王：“……”

他很快挂了电话，点开柳发给他的链接。

照片只有两张。  
一张是夜晚在灯光下窗帘间隙拥抱着的人，迹部在镜头下，一头金发在灯光下还是挺明显的，倒是被他抱着的人只能看出身高挺高，其他什么也看不出来。  
另一张时间明显是早上，是迹部从酒店门口出来的样子。一个人，看不出什么，如果单独拿出去就是一个很日常的上班照，但媒体给这张照片配了个字是“火辣一晚心情愉悦”。

仁王回过头看了一眼套房客厅的落地窗，才发现落地窗的窗帘拉了三分之二。

仁王：“……”

他翻了个白眼，想这叫什么事儿啊。

19、

约好的专访按时开始了。  
仁王坐在迹部财团的会客室，掩盖掉自己所有的不自在和心烦意乱。

他的采访不能说很专业，专业性却很强，提出来的问题也很新颖和犀利。  
以迹部的认知，这样的采访只有在专业财经报道上才会遇到。  
实在是不符合立海的往日的采访风格。  
——立海杂志社是立海电视台的附属杂志社，没有财经频道，招牌业务就是娱乐新闻，还是颇为官方的那种。

他想，他的小记者给他的惊喜还挺多。

采访进行的很快，比起约好的时间早了十分钟结束。

而仁王关掉了录音笔。  
他看着迹部，犹豫了一下，决定说一说私事。  
不，主要是强调一下他自己的职业精神。

“中午曝光的照片，和我无关。”他说，“不是我找人拍的，我发誓。”

这很重要，他可不承认他是那种典型狗仔作风。

而迹部颔首：“啊恩，我知道。”

照片早上就由XX娱乐发到迹部财团公关部的手机上了，迹部一上班先接到的公关部的电话。他看了看照片，原本想压下去，又突然改变了主意。  
而泷也正好把他前一天要求下去的资料递到了他的桌面上。

名校财经管理专业毕业，立海杂志社的签约摄影师，负责旅游板块，拍摄的非洲系列拿过欧美的几个摄影奖。上个月才回国休假，据说是因为原本负责迹部财团的记者家里出了意外请了长假，才让仁王过来代班，暂时的。

迹部看完了资料，沉吟片刻，发现自己在思考交往的可能性。

咦？

然后他做完了这场让他感到惊讶的娱乐（财经）采访，又得到了惊喜。

他看着仁王，像看着已经捕获到的猎物。

“仁王君，我希望你能考虑一下。”迹部用了颇为正式的措辞，“考虑一下开始一段稳定的关系。”

仁王露出惊讶的神色：“什么？”

“要试一试吗？”迹部笑着道。

仁王：“……我不想自己变成新闻。”

“只要你不想，就不会。”迹部笃定道，“你被我吸引，不是吗？”

是，没错。  
但这真的不是什么五十度灰真人版的发展吗？

仁王全身都隐晦地战栗起来，在迹部肆无忌惮的注视和气势的压迫下。  
这个人很危险。仁王从始至终都知道这一点。  
但他这一刻也发觉，自己在为这种危险着迷。

既然如此，既然如此，一向随心所欲的他——

“好吧，那就试试。”仁王说。

其他暂且不提，至少和迹部拥抱亲吻的感觉，是很棒的。  
而这对他来说，暂时足够了。


End file.
